WhiteOut
by Katief20
Summary: The Ashfordly Constabulary are searching for a young boy who has run away from his school. PCs Rowan and Bellamy are less than impressed to be taken off the search by Division to carry out a routine duty which becomes anything but when they are caught in a raging snowstorm.
1. Chapter 1

Eileen was tidying the kitchen that chilly winter's morning in the small Police House in Aidensfield. Nick Rowan had not yet left for work. She went through into the small living room and smiled as she saw Nick sat on the floor in front of the fire playing with Katie his thirteen month old young daughter. He looked up at Eileen and smiled ruefully.

"I need to get going don't I?" He looked regretfully at Katie. "I'd much rather stay here with her." He gave the child a kiss and then got to his feet.

"I hate to disturb you, you both look so comfortable," Eileen smiled.

Nick pulled on his jacket and greatcoat. "Its freezing out there," he said.

"I know. I'll keep indoors today I think, we don't need to go out and Katie will take no harm in here, its lovely and warm" Eileen paused. "Do you think it will snow?"

"Wouldn't be surprised," Nick admitted. He looked up as the phone rang. "Good timing," he muttered going to answer it.

Eileen moved to the door watching him as he said, "Aidensfield Police. Yeah. All right, when? How old? Right. I'll come up straight away. Can you give me a brief description and I'll get it circulated."

He put down the phone and glanced at Eileen, saying tersely, "Boy gone missing from Stokesley Hall." He was already dialling through to Ashfordly

"The boarding school?" Eileen asked Nick nodded

"He's taken some things, looks like a runaway." Nick concentrated as the phone was answered by Phil. "Phil, its Nick. Just had a call from Stokesley Hall. One of the boys has gone missing. He was missed this morning, looks like he went AWOL during the night He's been telling some of the other kids he was going to run away apparently - don't know why yet - so looks like he's gone of his own free will. Now, I'm going up there straightaway but I've got a name and a description. Matthew Vaughan, twelve years old, would be wearing school uniform, dark hair, eyes, he's got a small birth mark just on his jaw below the ear. Parents are in London and have been told but he's not turned up there yet and if he's not got money or much money on him he wouldn't be able to get a train ticket anyway."

"Got all that Nick. Do you want a full team out?"

"Not just yet, I'll go up there first and see what's what. Just let Blaketon know, alert Divison and let the local rail stations know," Nick said. "He might be back at the school by the time I get up there."

"No problem Nick. Just let us know," Phil said easily. He was not alarmed. Every now and then children did go AWOL from the boarding schools dotted about the area and the child in question usually was back at the school before nightfall. In fact Nick was not very concerned either as he thought much the same as Phil.

* * *

><p>Stokesley Hall was literally in the middle of nowhere a big gothic Victorian pile high up on the moor. Nick rode the motorbike down the long drive wondering how anyone had thought it a good idea to build a house out here in such a remote spot. He brought the bike to a halt in the courtyard in front of the house. The house seemed to glare down at him, all turreted towers, leaded windows and a huge front door which despite the cold stood ajar. As Nick got off the motorbike a smartly dressed man came running down the steps. Mr Billinge, the Head.<p>

"Ah, PC Rowan isnt it, thank you for coming so promptly. THis really is very unfortunate," the man said crossly.

"Yes." Nick looked at the man stood with him who he didn't know.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My Deputy- only been here a term - Wilson."

The man shook hands with Nick. "We realised Vaughan was missing at 6.45," he said, "and I've driven down to Aidensfield and the other local stations and Vaughan has not been seen there So we don't think he's got on a train." He took a breath. "I do hope the fool hasn't been tempted to hitch-hike"

"If he was hitch-hiking," Nick said, "where is he going? Home?"

The men exchanged glances.

"If I don't know everything," Nick said, "it will significantly get in the way of our doing our job which after all is finding Matthew safe and well."

"Of course." Billinge paused. "Come through to my study will you."

The house itself was dark. Light was precluded by the small leaded windows. The floors were all highly shone parquet., the walls heavily panelled. The whole place seemed gloomy and depressing. Nick could hear noises and general clatter somewhere at the back of the house.

"The boys are having breakfast," explained Billinge. "Late this morning, we held off you see, to search the school, see if Vaughan was on the premises anywhere."

"I'll need to speak to Matthew's friends," Nick replied.

Wilson glanced at him. "Is that necessary?"

"It is, sir, yes," Nick replied quietly but firmly

Billinge's study was a bit better than the rest of the house. It had large windows facing out to the garden and seemed brighter and more airy. Most of the room was taken up with a large desk, enormous fireplace and bookshelves lining the walls.

Billinge sat down behind his desk, with Wilson standing next to him. Nick sat down across the desk from Billinge.

"So," Nick said. "We don't think Matthew will go home. " Nick deliberately used the boy's first name. "Why?"

"I've spoken to Vaughan's father," said Billinge. "He will send the boy packing back to us if he turns up there. Vaughan came to us this term, Constable. His mother died recently, and Matthew's father found the boy - who was always rather wilful- simply too much to deal with especially as he - the father - is a very busy surgeon and is not at home very much. So he sent the boy to us - we were recommended to Mr Vaughan by a friend of his."

"Mr Vaughan - he's not planning on travelling up here is he?" Nick asked "Only, it is possible, though we don't think Matthew will go home he might, so it would be a good ide aif Mr Vaughan stays there, in case."

"He's - he's had to go the hospital, to work. His housekeeper will let us know if Matthew turns up," Billinge said. "I'm sure he would have stayed at home if he could, but he has operations planned for today."

"Right." Nick paused a moment. "How did he, Matthew, settle in to school?"

"He was a loner, Constable," Wilson said, "reluctant to mix, to make friends. Useless at any form of sport. Not an easy boy at all and naturally the other boys fought shy of him."

"Was he bullied?"

"We don't condone bullying Constable," snapped Billinge.

It was a fudged answer. Nick felt desperately sorry for the young boy at that point and also extremely worried.

"Where else might he go? Any other family, relatives?"

"None apart from, as Mr Vaughan put it, a dotty great aunt in Cornwall," said Billinge. "Mr Vaughan has two sisters but both live abroad and his wife had no family - no living family."

"So Matthew has been telling the other boys he planned to run away?"

"There was one boy he did get on with," Wilson said, "they played chess together. And he told him but he didn't see fit to tell us.. He said he thought Vaughan didn't mean it."

"And all school premises have been checked?"

Wilson nodded

"All right. I want to see the boy who Matthew is friends with and I will need to use your phone," Nick explained. "I think we're going to need to get some help up here to search for Matthew."


	2. Chapter 2

Stokesley Hall was vast and there were many places both in the house and its outbuildings where a boy might hide. So whilst Nick's colleagues undertook a very thorough search of the house Nick spoke to Matthew's friend. This was Charles a small nervous looking boy. Nick spoke to him in Billinge's study with Wilson present which Nick was not overwhelmed about. The man stood by the windows, looking out onto the garden but clearly listening intently.

Nick put two chairs opposite each other and indicated Charles sit in one then Nick sat on the other.

"My name's PC Rowan, Charles," Nick said gently. "You're not in trouble but you understand, we must find Matthew. We're very worried about him."

"I never thought he'd run away," Charles said anxiously. "He said he would but I didn't believe him. I'm sorry."

"Charles, why would Matthew threaten to run away?" Nick asked.

Charles' eyes flicked across to Wilson then he looked at Nick. "He just never liked it here," he muttered. "He always seemed to get himself in trouble for day dreaming and things like that"

"Was he bullied Charles?"

"As has been pointed out Constable," Wilson snapped, "we don't condone bullying here."

"I asked if Matthew was bullied. Not what the school's view on bullying is," Nick said icily.

"He got picked on a bit," Charles said, "but he sort of made himself stand out Mr Rowan and I think that's why."

"Stand out?"

Charles took an agonised look across at Wilson who remained standing with his back to them.

"Well, he just, he couldn't take a joke that's all. You know."

Wilson turned round now. "Stop prevaricating boy," he snapped. "Was Vaughan bullied or not?"

"No sir. I mean, the others made a joke out of him sometimes but only because he could be a bit odd, sir."

"Odd?" Nick queried

"He didn't like sports at all. Not even football or rugby." Charles seemed a bit nonplussed by this. "And he couldn't take a joke at all, used to get upset a lot and he'd cry which, well, boys don't do they?"

"Right." Nick took a breath. "You saw Matthew last night when you all went to bed - you share a dormitory don't you?"

Charles nodded. "And when we woke up this morning he wasn't there."

"And no one heard anything in the night?" Nick asked

"No"

"Charles, did Matthew give any idea of where he might run away to?"

"No. He just said, well, he just said he'd go somewhere no one would find him but I don't know where, honestly I don't."

Nick glanced across at Wilson then back at Charles. "All right Charles, that'll do for now. Thank you for your help."

* * *

><p>At the front of the house in the court yard there was a hive of activity with police vans parked carelessly in the court yard. A dog team had just arrived Sergeant Blaketon was trying to put order into the general chaos when he saw PCs Bellamy and Ventress coming round the side of the house<p>

"Well?" Blaketon asked knowing the answer before they spoke.

"Searched every attic, every outbuilding Sarge," Ventress said. "He's not here."

"One thing we did find out Sarge," Phil Bellamy put in. "He didn;t have money. The boys have an allowed amount they bring back to school with them each term and it goes in the safe for pocket money and the like and owt they want they have to ask for. Matthew hasn't asked for any money - his pocket money is still where it were left, in the safe."

Blaketon frowned. "He's got no spare clothing, no money for food, and he's out there somewhere in the freezing cold. He's got no chance." He looked up as Nick Rowan joined them. "What did his friend have to say for himself Rowan."

"Charles was terrified," Nick said shaking his head. "Not of me, but of Wilson I think. He admitted Matthew was bullied but wouldn't go into any detail with Wilson stood there." Nick shook his head in disgust "I'm not sure how much of a friend Charles was - he seemed to think Matthew brought any bullying on himself unless he was just saying that because he had Wilson stood over him." He paused. " Charles did say Matthew told him he would run away to a place where no-one would find him but Charles said he doesn't know where that was - I believe him on that Sarge"

"Sergeant Blaketon!" another Constable called over "Radio call for you."

Blaketon went off to take it. The other three silently looked up at the glowering frontage of the house

"Why would you send your kid somewhere like this?" Phil shook his head uncomprehendingly.

"Why would you send your kid away at all." Nick muttered. "Poor little beggar, losing his mum and then being shipped up here."

They looked round as Blaketon re-joined them looking harassed

"I've got Orders from Division," he said. "Thomas Roache - failed to turn up for court three days ago. Tried in his absence, found guilty, arrest warrant went out and he's been picked up in Manchester Bellamy, Rowan you're to go and fetch him and deliver him to Whitby - they haven't got anyone to spare so they're delegating. Papers are in order and are at Ashfordly awaiting collection before you go."

"Come on Sarge!" Nick protested. "We're needed here - we've got a hell of a lot of ground to cover as it is."

"Look Rowan its not ideal," Blaketon snapped, "and believe me I am not happy about this. We need to find this lad and yes, I need all hands but chances are the silly beggar will turn himself in soon when he's had enough any road."

"And if he doesn't?" Nick challenged. "He could freeze to death out here Sarge."

"Well thank you for that input, PC Rowan, but I've already worked that out!" Blaketon took a breath. "Orders is orders Rowan and there's nowt I can do about it. So, sooner you and Bellamy here are gone, the sooner you're back."

Nick looked mutinous as he said, "I need to call in at Aidensfield Sarge, let Eileen know I'll be late tonight."

"Take your bike down Nick," Phil said, "I'll follow you down in the car and pick you up there."

Alf and Blaketon watched as the two constables leave. "Can't really blame them for being less than happy Sarge," Alf said. "And Nick feels a bit of sympathy for the lad with him recently having lost his mam and all."

"Well perhaps another good reason for Rowan to keep some distance," Blaketon said. "I can't argue with Division Alf and you know as well as I there's a fair chance Vaughan will be back at school in a few hours safe and sound." Blaketon took a breath. "Lets bloody hope so any road."

* * *

><p>Nick and Phil had collected the warrant papers from Ashfordly and changed the panda car for the station car which was more powerful. Nick was driving, Phil in the passenger seat was leafing through the warrant papers.<p>

"Roache was found guilty in his absence at trial - gave a bloke a fair going over, row over a girl, in front of a pub full of witnesses," Phil said briefly. "And he's got previous. He was definitely looking at a custodial. Sentencing adjourned until he's returned to court."

"Sounds a right piece of work."

Phil looked quickly at his colleague. "Not Blaketon's fault we got pulled off the search Nick."

"I know." Nick paused. "I just felt so sorry for the kid Phil."

Phil said quietly, "We can't get involved Nick, you know that. Our job is just to find him and return him to school. That's it."

Nick sighed and nodded. "All right. Maybe I just felt for the lad with him having lost his mum so recently. And I don't blame Blaketon, I don't think he was very happy about pulling us off the search either. Tell you what though Phil I just hope we get to Manchester and back before the snow arrives."

Phil looked out of the car window at the heavy grey skies. "Surely that'll be the one thing that'll get Vaughan back to school," he said. "He wouldn't be daft enough to try staying out on the moors in a raging snow storm would he?"

"Unless he's lying hurt somewhere," Nick pointed out. "Then he wouldn't have much choice."


	3. Chapter 3

The Vaughan family home was a smart, tall, narrow Victorian three storey house (actually four storey if you counted the basement) in a leafy London suburb.

Mrs Dobson was the Vaughans' housekeeper/cook and had mothered little Matthew from when he was born. She was devastated by the decision to send him away. He wasn't a bad boy but obviously very upset by the death of his mother, Maria. Sending him away wasn't going to help and whilst his father worked long hours she was on hand to help bring him up. There was no reason for Matthew to be shipped away anywhere.

And now this news from the school Matthew had run away and no one knew where he was! Mrs Dobson sat in the basement kitchen with a cup of tea, willing the doorbell to ring and for Matthew to be standing on the step. Anything was better than the thought of him being lost on some wild, bleak moor. She had known something was wrong from the brief letters that were coming home from him, stilted and polite, the real story left untold. She wished shed been brave enough to speak out about it.

She wondered what time John Vaughan would come home. She could hardly believe he had gone into the hospital at such a time. She thought he might have come home early but there was no sign of him doing this. What he should be doing, she thought, is getting on a train, going North and finding out what's what. And then when Mattie turned up again - and please God he would - bringing him home where he belonged.

* * *

><p>Nick and Phil made the drive over to Manchester in decent time and found their way to the station where Roache was being held. The Sergeant on the desk checked their papers then nodded.<p>

"I'll have him brought up," he said. "Bit of luck we nicked him really - daft sod was brought in for drunk and disorderly and wed been tipped off he might land in the Manchester area as he's got cousins and mates round here. So we recognised him straight off."

Nick raised an eyebrow at Phil as the Sergeant went off. "Sounds like our Thomas isn't the sharpest tool in the box," he said.

They looked up as the Sergeant returned with a Constable and Roache who was twenty-five, a stocky, well built lad who seemed quite laid back about his situation as Nick identified himself and Phil, showed Roache the arrest warrant and explained he had been tried in his absence, found guilty and was remanded to appear for sentencing.

"Yeah, whatever," the lad said laconically. He sighed as Nick put a handcuff on the lad's wrist then deftly put the other handcuff on his own wrist thereby securing Roache to himself. "Any need for that?" Roache asked.

"You've done a runner once," Nick pointed out, "I'm not risking you doing it again. We've had to come off an important job to come over here to fetch you. What's the point, you knew you'd get picked up."

The lad shrugged. "I knew I were going down this time. Thought I'd have one last party with my mates before I get banged up. Problem with that?"

"Get yourself away now lads," the Sergeant said to Nick and Phil, "happen you'll make it back before the weather sets in."

They headed out to the car, Phil doing the driving back this time. Nick got in the back of the car with Roache.

"Where are we heading to?" Roache asked.

"Whitby Divisional HQ. You're due back in court tomorrow for your sentencing," Nick said briefly.

Roache sighed. "Any idea what I'm looking at?"

"You need to speak to your solicitor."

Roache looked at Nick. "Well this is going to be a barrel of laughs isn't it?" he said. "What's rattled your cage."

"As you've been told," Phil intervened, "we had to come off an important job to come down here to fetch you, looking for a little lad as what's gone missing. So you'll sort of understand why we're not best pleased about it!"

* * *

><p>Matthew's means of escape from the school had been pretty simple. The coal lorry delivered once a week and early arriving at 5.30. When the lorry left having made its delivery, unknown to its driver, Matthew had hidden himself in the back.<p>

He had little plan other than he could not stay at the school a moment longer. Yet he knew any attempt to get home was futile. In any event he did not have any money on him and if he turned up at any rail station he was sure to be questioned. All he knew right now was he had to get away from the school.

The lorry went back to the coal depot in Ashfordly and Mattie slipped out of the back of the lorry whilst it was stopped at a junction. It was very cold and he was only wearing school uniform shirt, jumper, trousers, a blazer and a light mac. Shivering he knew he had to find somewhere to hide. Then maybe later under cover of darkness he could think about moving on again.

A closed up shop off the main thoroughfare in Ashfordly provided the answer. It was still cold but it provided some shelter. Matthew hid behind the old shop counter and ferreted in his pocket. He had some bread and butter there which he'd taken from the teatable the previous evening as well as some chocolate. Miserable as he was, cold and he had to admit pretty scared, the thought of returning to school was too much to bear. Frightened of returning to school, terrified of his father, Matthew had no place to go.

He thought longingly of his mum and next to his mum, his other mum, Joanie, as Mrs Dobson was fondly known to him. He wished he could go to her but it was hopeless. She was powerless against his father.

* * *

><p>John Vaughan, a tall, dark haired man with sharp intelligent features, returned home, at three pm. This was unheard of and Joan Dobson was quite shocked when he came through the door. He looked pale and shocked. She had got up from the kitchen table when he came in but when she saw his face she thought he had had bad news about Matthew. Normally he came in and went t to his study so for him to come straight to the kitchen was very unusual. She put a hand out to steady herself.<p>

"Matthew?" she whispered.

"I've had no news Joan, I'm sorry to frighten you," John said. The normally composed, calm exterior he usually projected had gone. "But it came to me as I was at the hospital - how could I, Joan? How coudl I just carry on at the hospital as if nothing else had happened?" He sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. "My boy and I've let him down so badly. Maria would be devastated. How could I pack him off like that?"

"You - you did what you thought was best sir."

"You're too generous Joan," he said. "I've been a bloody fool. I'm going to Yorkshire tonight. You're here if Matthew does ship up but I don't think he will, somehow. The way I've behaved has made sure of that. No, I'm going up there to help find him and when we do I'm bringing him home."

"Oh sir." Joan took a breath. "Well, look now, you go and get your things together and look up your trains and I'll get you a cup of tea and a quick sandwich."

"Joan." He looked at her. "Joan, we will find him won't we?"

"We've had enough tragedy, sir," the woman replied. "God wouldn't be so cruel as to take our Mattie as well. Go and bring him home."


	4. Chapter 4

Snow was falling as Nick and Phil touched the outskirts of York. Phil pulled the car in beside a phone box.

"I'll just phone Ashfordly and see how we're fixed for getting back," Phil said

As he left the vehicle Roache muttered, "Freezing in here."

He was wearing a thick jumper but a light coat and it was bitterly cold. "There's a blanket next to you on the seat," Nick said, "pull it round you."

"Any chance of having the cuffs off?"

Nick looked at him in exasperation. "How many times have you asked me that now?" he asked.

Roache shrugged as he pulled the blanket round himself. "Never know your luck do you?" he asked. "What happens if we can't get back, like."

"Not much. We'll stop off at the nearest police station and bed down there for the night and then carry on in the morning." Nick looked up as Phil got back in the car and switched on the internal car light.

"Phoned through," he said, "and Alf says its snowing hard but passable. He reckons we can make it into Ashfordly but we won't get over to Whitby tonight."

"Any news from Stokesley Hall?"

"No. Nothing." Phil looked serious for a moment as they looked out into the darkness and swirling snow. "But Matthew's father is coming up to Yorkshire tonight, wants to help with the search. The housekeeper is at home in London so if the lad turns up there she will be able to see to him."

"He's not going to show up there, though is he?" Nick asked.

Phil bit his lip. "Alf said, well, they can't continue to search through the night. Not with the weather as it is."

"If he's not found anywhere warm, any shelter," Nick began but stopped, no point in stating the obvious

"Hey is this, this job you were pulled off?" Roache put in, looking interested.

"None of your business," Nick told him tersely.

"Pardon me for breathing like! Just wanted to say, missing kiddie is it? Hpe you find him.. How old is he?"

"Not old enough to survive out there on his own," Phil said bitterly.

* * *

><p>The weather turning so cold and the arrival of the snow had forced Matthew out of his hidey hole. As he huddled in the shop trying so hard to keep warm, the unsecured shop door creaked open and a scruffy, smelly, dirty tramp shuffled in. Mattie pressed down into his corner praying he wouldn't be seen. But the tramp heard a scuffle from Matthew's corner and went over to investigate. Whilst he was harmless enough poor Mattie wasn't to know that and in sheer panic he bolted past the tramp (who being somewhat inebriated wasn't sure if he had seen a boy or an illusion) and tore outside.<p>

Frightened of being picked up by a passing policeman (Mattie guessed a full scale search would be going on for him by now), he did not dare hang around the main area of Ashfordly too long. Passing a lorry standing by the side of the kerb, unattended whilst a delivery was being dropped off at a shop, Matthew quickly snuck into the back of the lorry. The delivery driver returned to the cab and unaware of his passenger, set off as he was due back at his depot some twenty miles away and was worried about the deteriorating weather.

But as the van trundled along a lonely country road, the driver had to brake hard as a fox ran across the road. Matthew had been standing on a crate in the back of the lorry trying to see through the side windows, wondering where he was. With a yelp he fell off the crate as the lorry braked hard.

"There's somebody in the back o'there!" exclaimed the van driver as he heard the yelp and the thud. He got out of his cab and went round to the back of the lorry, and opened the doors.

Mattie took his chance and hurtled past the startled driver like a whippet. The man made a grab but didn't get him. "Oi, stop you little beggar!" But Mattie was gone fleeing into the woods and the driver didn't feel any urge to follow him.

However he did feel concerned. At the same time he was under real pressure to get back to the depot before the weather really deteriorated. He decided to continue his journey, get back to the yard, and then phone the police and report what had happened.

* * *

><p>Alf Ventress phoned the Police House in Aidensfield.<p>

"Just wanted to see if you're all right out there Eileen," he said.

"Yes thank you Alf. We're lovely and warm and safe here," she said. "I'm thinking that Nick might not be back at all tonight though?"

"Phil Bellamy phoned from York about an hour since, so theyre not far away," Alf said. "They won't get to Whitby tonight that's a fact and it might be Nick would be best staying at Ashfordly rather than trying to get over to Aidensfield."

"Any news about Matthew Vaughan?"

Alf spoke solemnly. "No and t'weather's too bad for us to go on searching now. Lad's father has travelled from London - Sergeant Blaketon has gone to meet his train - but nowt more can be done tonight."

"Oh Alf -"

"Aye I know. With any luck the lad's found somewhere to shelter. We're not giving up yet."

* * *

><p>John Vaughan looked ten years older when Sergeant Blaketon brought him back to the police station at Ashfordly. "I've arranged for you to stay at the inn just down the road sir," he said to him as Alf made the man a hot drink. "<p>

"I really want to go the school Sergeant," the man said.

"Well, they're all but cut off where they are sir," Blaketon explained. "In the morning the farmers will get out with their tractors and clear the roads but for now... But the moment we can get through, we'll take you up there. And as soon as we can we'll be back out there ourselves, sir, I assure you."

The man took the tea from Alf He seemed barely aware of his surroundings as he huddled in his chair in the small cramped duty room at Ashfordly.

"I should never have sent Matthew away," he murmured. "My wife, Maria, had been ill for some time and when she died...it was such a shock. And Matthew became very badly behaved but he was reacting to his mother's death and he was desperate for attention from me. I see that now. And what did I do? I sent him away."

"I shouldn't be too hard on yourself, sir," Sergeant Blaketon said. "You were trying to cope yourself after all."

"But even then. Joan Dobson, my housekeeper, she knew something was wrong from the letters that Matthew was sending home. And I didn't listen to her."

Blaketon and Alf exchanged glances.

"Letters, sir?"

"Well, Matthew didn't say anything you see and that's the point. Just brief half page letters. They told us nothing and in some ways they told us everything. But I just didn't listen." John glanced up at the Sergeant. "What have the school said? Was there any evidence of bullying?"

"They've been very reserved, sir," Blaketon replied. "All they would say is that Matthew, well, according to them, he didn't fit in or make life easy for himself and that some of the other boys took against that sir. We will get to the bottom of things, I promise."

The man shook his head. "I hardly care. Matthew is never going back to the school. He's coming home with me. If I get a chance to take him home. Sergeant, I can't lose my boy! I can't!"

* * *

><p>Since leaving York the weather had got steadily worse and Nick and Phil were beginning to think they had made a mistake. They should have stopped in York and then pressed on with their journey in the morning.<p>

Out in the swirling maestrom Mattie Vaughan was in serious trouble. He had found a small wooden shack or shelter in the woods and huddled inside it but there was no warmth and it was so cold.. He began to feel the urge despite the cold just to lie down and go to sleep.

The hut was not far from the road and unbelievably as he huddled there Matthew heard a car and he could see car headlights. He forgot about his fear of going back to the school, he forgot about his fear of his father. He knew he could not survive out here alone. He needed help and that car was his only chance!

Phil was getting very worried as indeed was Nick. They were in a very remote spot here . Getting stuck out here was their worst nightmare. Ashfordly was about another fifteen miles off. The nearest civilisation was a farm but that was about another nine miles on. Grimly Phil pressed on praying they would get through. Sensing the officers' concern Roache also had fallen silent.

It might actually have been well had Matthew Vaughan not hurtled out of the woods adjoining the road and run out in front of the car which whilst travelling at a slow speed would still have caused him significant injury if it hit him. Phil was left with no option but to brake which was pretty ineffective given the conditions and swerve, hard. The police car left the road, bounced through the snow drifts at the side of the road and flipped on its side, rolling twice down the slope from the road, before coming to rest at the bottom of the slope, right way up.


	5. Chapter 5

Phil Bellamy swore very hard as he sat back in his seat. The car windscreen had smashed, snow was swirling in. With a trembling hand he put on the internal car light which was surprisingly still working.

He turned to the others in the back seat. Nick had a hand to his head and to his alarm Phil noticed blood on his face. Roache was shocked but seemed okay.

"You all right?" Phil asked him quickly. The man nodded.

"Nick?"

"Yeah." Nick dropped his hand - he had some blood on his head but from minor cuts, nothing serious Phil noted with relief.

"What the hell happened?" Nick asked

"Someone ran out in front of me," Phil replied shakily.

"Yeah, I saw him," Roache said. "Only small though, looked like a kiddie."

Phil turned back in his seat. "I don't suppose there's any chance its working , but I'll try," he sad reaching for the radio.

He was right, despite repeated attempts to transmit no response was received. Either the radio was not working as a result of the smash or because they were out of range.

"What do we do now?" Roache asked fearfully.

"We need to get out of here," Phil said, "we're leaking petrol." He tried his door and to his relief it opened easily. Nick however found the door on his side was jammed and Roache on trying his side had the same issue

"Hang on." Phil came round to Nick's door and the combination of Phil pulling and Nick booting the door had the desired effect and they got it open. Nick went to get out of the car but as he did so his boot slipped on the snow and he fell.

Roache yelped as the securing handcuff dug into his wrist but the two police officers barely heard him. Phil groaned as he saw Nick flinch and put his hand on his ankle, wincing with pain.

"Don't tell me its broken!" Phil gasped

"Its not broken."Nick slowly got up. "Just wrenched it. Bloody hurts though. Come on you," he said to Roache, "lets have you out. Are you all right?"

"Yeah. Nearly broke my bloody wrist never mind your ankle," Roache grumbled clutching his blanket protectively round him as he left the car.

They moved away from the car just in case the leaking petrol sparked any explosion. Silently the two police officers with Roache climbed up the slope back to the road. Phil noticed Nick was really hobbling.

"Here, sit down Nick, get your weight off that ankle," he said.

With some reluctance Nick sat down at the side of the road in the snow. Looking up at Roache he said, "I'm going to take the handcuff off my wrist. If you run, you're a bloody fool. You won't survive five minutes out here.."

"I get it," Roache said fervently. "I'm not running anywhere."

As Nick slipped the handcuff off his wrist, Phil suddenly said, "What the-" and snapped his torch on. In the glare stood a small boy

"I'm sorry, its all my fault," he sobbed. "I just wanted to make you stop. I was so scared and cold"

"Matthew?" Getting to his feet, Nick stared at the boy in disbelief. "Matthew Vaughan?"

"How - how do you know who I am -"

"Because we were at your school earlier today looking for you," Nick said. "Come here, come on, over to us.I'm PC Rowan - Nick - and this is my colleague, Phil." He held his hand out to Matthew. After some hesitancy the boy came over to Nick who pulled him in close

"Phil he's freezing," he said anxiously

"He's not the only one," grunted Roache.

The two police officers looked silently at each other recognising they needed to find a way out of this not just for them but the two who they were responsible for.

"The farm," Phil said. "I can make a try for it."

"We need to stay together Phil," Nick said. "Splitting up is the worst thing to do. Anyway I'm not sure you'll get that far."

"Well, look," Phil said, "I could walk for say half an hour along the road. See if I can find anything."

"There's a little hut thing, up there," Matthew whispered. "I stopped there but it was too cold."

"Well what I'll do," Phil said gently, "is, I'll see if I can find anywhere better and if not we'll use your hut Matthew."

"We could shelter in there while you come back Phil," Nick said.

"All right. You got your torch?" Nick nodded

"There's another blanket in the car," Phi said. "I'll just get for you Matthew and then I'll be on my way."

Nick felt really worried as he wrapped Matthew in the spare blanket and picked him up, the lad being too exhausted and cold to walk anywhere. Watching Phil set off Nick knew if they couldnt' find somewhere to shelter which offered some warmth or even better, some civilisation, they were in real trouble.

"Right Matthew," Nick said trying to hide his anxieties, "lets find your shelter shall we?" He looked at Roache. "I'm trusting you to stay with me."

"Yeah all right. Nowhere to go, really have I?" Roache sighed. "Great last night of freedom this is turning out to be."

Matthew's hut was only very slightly better than being out in the snow but it gave them some relief from the elements. Nick settled Matthew in a corner and sat next to him pulling the boy in close trying to keep him as warm as he could. Roache sat opposite them.

"How is he?" he asked Nick, nodding at the child.

"He'll be fine, won't you Matthew," Nick said gently to the lad.

"Am I in a lot of trouble?"

"We're just glad you've been found Matthew. That's all that matters really." Nick wondered how the hell the lad had got from Stokesley Hall to here. But he was in no fit state to be questioned. That would have to wait.

* * *

><p>Oscar Blaketon now had double anxieties. Not just a missing schoolboy to worry about but two missing constables and a prisoner. "Try them again on the radio Ventress," he snapped as he paced the duty room.<p>

Again, Alf tried but there was no response.

"Chances are, they've just holed up somewhere for shelter," Alf said but his concerned expression showed what he was really thinking.

Blaketon sighed. "Pass me the phone. I need to alert Division." He looked out at the window at the snow still steadily falling. "Bugger all they can do with this lot, thats coming down, but they need to know. By heck Alf this is turning into a hell of a night!"


	6. Chapter 6

Huddled in the corner of the hut, Mattie in his arms, Nick was getting progressively more worried. Now he shook Mattie's shoulder. The boy was getting very drowsy.

"Matthew!" he spoke harshly. "Come on, I need you to stay awake for me."

As Matthew glanced up at him, Nick smiled. "That's better. Come on, I know you're tired and cold but just keep awake a bit longer."

From his side of the hut, Roache saw the anxiety on the police constable's face.

"He'll be all right won't he?" he said nodding at Matthew.

Nick was spared from answering by the sound of approaching footsteps. Phil Bellamy appeared in the doorway closely resembling a Yeti. But on seeing his friend's face Nick knew he'd found something

"Okay I didn't get to the farm. But I've found something as good. A cottage - looks like someone's holiday cottage. Its small but comfortable and the key was under the pot by the step. I even managed to get a fire going before I came back for you, found some logs by the fire." Phil took a breath. "Its about twenty minutes walk. Here come on, give me Matthew." Reaching down he swung the boy into his arms then glanced sharply at Nick.

"Yeah, I know," Nick said, "we need to get him into the warmth, quick." He nodded at Roache. "Come on, you."

Roache indicated the loose handcuff dangling from his wrist. "You going to handcuff me to you again?"

"Do I need to?"

"I'm a bit daft sometimes like, but I'm not daft enough to try doing a runner in this lot."

Phil's cottage was a twenty minute walk down the road, then a rough track led up to the tiny cottage. In those conditions that twenty minutes felt like a life time and Nick's ankle was seriously protesting by the time they got to the turn off.

"We can camp out here tonight," Phil said, "then I'll get to the farm in the morning and get some help." He bit his lip as he looked down at Matthew hoping that getting the boy in the warmth would revive him somewhat.

The cottage had two rooms. The main room was made up of a huge fireplace along one wall in which the fire Phil had lit burned brightly Along the back wall were some rough cupboards and a small gas stove In front of the fire was a sofa and to each side two chairs The further, back room was made up as a bedroom. It was rustic, basic but it was a very welcome shelter and more than they could have hoped for.

Nick told Roache to sit down on one of the chairs near the fire. It had thin wooden arms and Roache sighed as Nick clipped the loose handcuff to one of these.

"Don't trust me that much do you?" he muttered.

But Nick didn't reply he and Phil were too concerned for Matthew. Phil put the boy down on the sofa. After taking off his heavy greatcoat, covered in snow, Nick sat down with Mattie and gently laid the boy, still wrapped in the blanket across his knee.

"I'll get some dry blankets from the bedroom," Phil said.

Nick pulled away the snow covered blanket and also took off the mac and blazer the boy was wearing - they were sodden. Phil found two thick heavy blankets and brought them back and he and Nick wrapped the boy up in them.

The warmth seemed to be doing the trick and Matthew seemed to come round a little bit. "Hot drink if I can find something," Phil muttered. He opened a couple of the cupboards and said a silent prayer of thanks as he found in there some tinned milk and teabags and in another cupboard some mugs. A kettle sat on the gas stove and the gas bottle was full. Phil filled the kettle from the stone sink, and set it to boil.

"Feeling better?" Nick asked Matthew as the boy lay leaning against him. "We're getting a hot drink for you now. Feel warmer?"

"Yes thank you." The boy seemed a little more interested in his surroundings and he looked across at Roache. "Who is he?"

"That's our Thomas," Nick said drily. "He's in a bit of trouble and he's got to be at court tomorrow."

"Has he been very bad?"

"Not so much very bad as very stupid!"

"Thanks!" Roache snorted. "Any sign of that tea ?"

"Matthew first." Phil passed a mug to Nick who held it for the boy to sip.

"Don't think you'll like it," Nick said, "he makes an evil cup of tea at the best of times, but it doesn't matter, we need to warm you up."

As the boy's strength seemed to come back he sat up a bit more and Nick let him take the cup for himself.

"Is it Matthew or Mattie or -"

"Mattie."

"Okay. Mattie how on earth did you get from Stokesley Hall to where we caught up with you? Its miles."

Phil gave Thomas a hot drink, then passed one to Nick and finally sat down with his own as they listened to Matthew's story.

"I got away on the coal wagon," the boy said. "It took me to Ashfordly."

"Did you know where you were heading for?" Nick asked. "Or were you just running?"

"Just running."

"All right. So you got to Ashfordly and -"

"I hid in a shop - an old shop. I just found it and hid in it. But then this tramp came in and I was scared so I ran again." Mattie paused. "And then I saw this van and I got in the back of it. But I fell over in the back of the van and the driver heard me. He opened the back of the van - and I ran into the woods to get away. I found that hut and hid there for a bit but I was so scared. And cold. Then I saw your car coming and I ran out - I'm so sorry - "

"Hey it doesn't matter. Come on." Nick spoke gently. "Have you finished that tea. Good lad. Do you feel warmer?"

"Yes. I'm tired though."

"All right. Well you just rest now, and we'll talk again in a bit Don't worry, everything's fine."

Phil shook his head as Matthew, snuggled up against Nick, and feeling warm and safe began to doze off. "Poor little sod," he said. "Well a bit of sleep might not be bad for any of us. There's not much else we can do tonight."


	7. Chapter 7

At Ashfordly Station Sergeant Blaketon was on the phone in the duty room. On the other side of the room, Alf Ventress too was on the phone. They finished their calls at about the same time and looked at each other.

"Just updated Eileen at Aidensfield," Alf explained, " told her Nick and Phil are AWOL but said that its more than likely they're just sheltering somewhere as owt else."

"I've just had a call from a chap called Mason, runs a haulage company out York way. One of his drivers had made a drop off in Ashfordly then on the return trip found a boy hidden in his lorry on the forest road just about -" the Sergeant peered at the map on the wall, "here. Made a grab for him but the lad bolted. Now the driver got only a brief glimpse but from what he did see, sounds like it could have been Vaughan."

Alf looked stunned. "And he's out in the forest somewhere? On a night like this?"

Blaketon took a deep breath. "I need to go and speak to John Vaughan," he said. "He'll want us to go out and search of course but we've no chance of finding him in that weather, Alf."

Alf moved over to the window looking at the snow coming down.

"Poor little beggar," he said softly, "he's no chance out there."

"Aye." Blaketon swallowed hard. "And his Dad will know that the minute I tell him. God Alf what a bloody mess." He paused. "This is bad enough Alf. I hope we have no more bad news tomorrow. I wish I'd told Division I couldn't spare them two."

"You've nowt to blame yerself for Sarge, orders are orders." Alf paused. "I'll put the kettle on. I'm thinking you'll be bringing John Vaughan back with you."

* * *

><p>Phil and Nick did not sleep that night. Their two charges did. Roache slept comfortably in his chair. Phil had chucked a blanket over him and he was quite happy. Mattie slept snug and warm cuddled up to Nick. The cottage was lit with oil lamps but the two police officers did not bother with these using the glow of the fire for light.<p>

Phil went to the window at five am, it had stopped snowing and the landscape had turned into a beautiful white wonderland.

"I'll give it an hour, then head for the farm," he said sitting down again. "Might take me a while."

"No problem," Nick said. He looked over at Roache. "He's been no trouble."

Phil looked at Matthew. "How's he doing?"

"Much warmer," Nick said. "If you hadn't found this place -"

They looked quietly at each other then Phil suddenly grinned, clearly amused.

"What?" Nick asked.

"This must be one of the strangest nights we've ever had," his colleague replied. "So, what do you reckon it'll be off Blaketon then? Congratulations and well done or a bollocking?"

"Bollocking. Come on, think about it. We've trashed the station car. We've - pretty much - broken into this place."

"Yeah but we found him didn't we?"Phil pointed out nodding at Matthew.

"Well hardly, he just charged out in front of us didn't he?"

"Oh well. We get a bollocking most days. What's another one in the scheme of things." Phil got up and went over to the stove. "I'll put the kettle on again."

As he was doing so Mattie stirred and opened his eyes.

"Hallo you," Nick said gently. "How are you? Remember where you are?"

The boy nodded sleepily.

"Feel hungry," he admitted.

"Well you might be in luck there," Phil replied. "I've found some tinned soup. Lets get some of that in you."

Mattie looked anxiously up at Nick.

"What is it son?" Nick asked him.

"I - I need to go back to school don't I?"

Nick and Phil exchanged glances.

"Well we'll worry about that in a bit all right?" Nick said soothingly. He looked up as Phil came over with a bowl of soup. "Get that in you Mattie. We'll worry about other things in a bit."

* * *

><p>John Vaughan had come back to the duty room as Alf had predicted and had spent most of the night pacing like a caged lion.<p>

"The snow's stopped," he said urgently. "We can go out there now can't we?"

"We're getting the roads cleared and then we're going out there sir," Blaketon said. "But it makes sense just to wait a little while for some daylight."

"Sergeant my boy could be - well, we need to bloody get out there dammit!"

"I know that sir!" Blaketon replied politely but firmly. "And the first chance we get, we'll be back out there. But I have to consider the welfare and safety of my officers sir."

Vaughan sat down wearily. "What's the point?" he said bitterly. "There's no way Matthew could have survived last night out there. I've lost my boy Sergeant and its all my fault. Tell me, how do I live with that?"

"Look, sir, don't give up hope," Alf Ventress said kindly. "You never know he might have found himself a bit of shelter somewhere."

But he and Blaketon looked quietly at each other knowing that it was very possible that John Vaughan's fears could be well founded.

* * *

><p>Back at the cottage Mattie finished his soup. "Better?" Nick asked him.<p>

"Yes thanks." Mattie swallowed hard. "I'm really sorry."

"What for?" Nick asked.

Phil, sitting in the chair nearby said, "I don't think you need to apologise, lad."

"I ran out in front of your car and made you crash!"

"It was just bad luck that's all," Phil said gently. "You didn't mean that to happen."

"Mattie," Nick said, "do you think you could tell me a bit about why you ran away from school?"

The boy did not answer.

"Mattie, were you bullied, picked on, by the other boys?"

"It wasn't the boys in my class, it was the bigger boys."

"What was Mattie? What did they do?"

Mattie slowly rolled up his shirt sleeve. Both Nick and Phil drew deep breaths when they saw the livid bruising on the boy's arm.

"Have you got bruising anywhere else Mattie?" Nick asked. It was hard to keep the emotion and anger out of his voice.

Mattie undid his shirt a bit at the top so Nick could see more bruising at the base of his neck and on his chest.

"What did they do Mattie? Tell me nice and slowly."

So Mattie told the two shocked constables. They listened as he told of being regularly beaten, tied to the stair banisters, thrown into cold baths and being held under the water whch explained the bruising at the bottom of his neck.

"Mattie did you tell your teachers?" Nick asked.

Slowly the boy nodded.

"Who did you tell?"

"My housemaster, Mr Ford."

"And what did he do?"

"He sent me to Mr Wilson."

"And, what did he do?" Nick pressed gently.

"He - he told me I had to - get used to it - and gave me the belt for telling tales." Mattie suddenly began to sob, great heaving sobs. "And I had to get away, I had to run away because they were going to kill me, they said they would."

"Mattie, come on, its all right, its all right." Nick pulled the boy to him desperately trying to comfort him as he and Phil exchanged horrified glances both of them sickened to the core by what they had heard. As experienced officers they were used to dealing with violence but this level of violence inflicted on a young child by other children without any adult intervention was something neither of them had experienced before.


	8. Chapter 8

Mattie's heaving sobs became calmer. The two police officers sat, quietly, waiting for him to compose himself. After a short time, Nick said, "Mattie, couldn't you tell your Dad?"

"I - was naughty after Mum had died and he was tired of it, said I had to learn manners," the boy replied. "He said I had to go to school. Joanie didn't want me to go." Mattie looked bleakly at Nick. "I wanted to tell Joanie but I don't think she could help. She's our housekeeper. She's the best thing after my mum."

"Mattie, your Dad does love you you know," Nick said. "Last night, he came to Yorkshire, from London, to help find you." Nick paused. "We have to tell him, Mattie, and we, that's Phil and I, need to tell our Sergeant what's been happening to you. We need to stop it Mattie. I know its a hard thing for you to talk about but its the only way to stop this."

The boy nodded quietly.

"Do you know the names of the boys who did this?"

Again, Mattie nodded. Then he said, "It was always at night. They would drag me out of bed to do those things. I'd lie in bed waiting for them."

Nick took a deep breath then asked a very difficult question. "Mattie, you've told me they would hit you, and tie you up. Was there anything else. Did they do anything else to you? Anything that embarrassed you or humiliated you?"

"When they threw me in the bath they'd pull my pyjamas off first." Tears fell down the boy's face. "It was so cold, the water. Then they'd lock me in the bathroom with nothing on, and it was so cold.. "

"All right,"Nick said gently. "You've done well Mattie. We'll sort everything out now."

Phil went to the door of the cottage and stepped outside. Carefully Nick got up saying to Mattie, "Back in a minute, son," and followed Phil outside pulling the cottage door to behind him. The pair stood at the door of the woodland cottage, contrasting the beauty of the world outside with the horrors of what they had been told inside.

"Christ," Phil said feelingly.

"Last night after we reached here - must have been the safest he's felt for a long time," Nick replied bitterly.

"What the hell do we do Nick."

"We just have to make our report Phil. And then its beyond us what happens next. I suppose Social Services, CID, the works will get involved. I just hope Mattie's Dad sees sense and takes him home now."

"It'll take a long time before he gets over this." Phil shook his head. "What sort of operation is being run at that school Nick?"

"Anyone brewing up?" Roache shouted from inside the house. The two looked at each other ruefully.

"Sleeping Beauty's awake then," Phil said. "Well, I'll get myself over to the farm then. Sort out getting the cavalry over here."

* * *

><p>Blaketon had managed against all the odds with so many roads blocked to assemble a search team. They were mustering in the yard at Ashfordly Station. The atmostphere was tense because they knew it was looking unlikely they would find Matthew Vaughan alive and well.<p>

Alf Ventress came to the door of the station. "Sarge!" he shouted. Blaketon looked up sharply from where he was talking to John Vaughan. John was desperate to go out on the search but Blaketon wanted him to stay at the station and was trying to convince him.

"Sarge, that was Phil Bellamy on the phone. He was ringing from Dixon's Farm. He and Nick Rowan with Roache, the prisoner, spent the night holed up in a cottage in the forest. And Sarge, they've got Matthew with them - safe and sound!" Alf paused. "Well, just about."

"What do you mean?" John Vaughan snapped.

"Well he ran out in front of the police car they were travelling in. And Phil, that's PC Bellamy, had to swerve pretty hard to miss him and the car rolled," Ventress. said.

"Anyone hurt?" snapped Blaketon.

"No Sarge, Bellamy, Rowan, the prisoner are all fine Sarge and Matthew is unhurt from what I've been told." Ventress lowered his voice."You - er- might need to put in a requisition for a new station car though Sarge by the sounds of it."

* * *

><p>Phil was pretty exhausted by the time he got back to the cottage. "Yeah, its fine," he said to Nick as his colleague greeted him at the door. "This cottage belongs to Dixon's Farm, they let it out in the summer. They were just glad we'd found it I reckon." He looked across at Mattie. "Your Dad will be coming here, Mattie, he's been very worried."<p>

Mattie swallowed hard. "What is it?" Nick asked sitting down beside him.

"Will I - will I go back to school now?" he asked.

Nick looked grim. "Not if we have anything to do with it," he replied.

* * *

><p>Wilson had been summonsed to Billinge's office.<p>

"I've just had word Vaughan has turned up. He was picked up by two police officers last night but they became trapped in the snowstorm and had to find shelter so have only just been able to get in touch to say Vaughan is with them and safe."

"Are we taking Vaughan back into the school sir?" Wilson asked. "The boy has been nothing but trouble since he came here. There's a good chance if he comes back he will only run again."

But Billinge was looking worried. "Are we all right on this Wilson?" he asked. "There is no criticism that could be levelled at how we have treated the boy."

The man hesitated.

"Spit it out for God's sake!"

"All right he did come to me with some rambling tale about being assaulted by older boys but I have to say, sir, if you had seen his general manner and description of events you would have come to the conclusion I did!"

Billnge said, "Which was - what?"

"He was referring to no more than horseplay by other boys. I considered Vaughan was making mischief and tale telling So I gave him the belt and sent him on his way, sir."

Billinge closed his eyes weakly. "Oh dear God," he said.

* * *

><p>When two police Land Rovers pulled up beside the cottage, Mattie lost his nerve and shrank back against Nick. "All right, Mattie, its fine," Nick said soothingly as Phil went outside to meet their colleagues.<p>

John Vaughan was first out. He ran towards the cottage door. "Is Matthew in here?" he snapped.

"Just one moment sir." Phil put a hand on the man's arm. "Matthew's fine, he's safe and comfortable. But before you go in there I need to speak to my Sergeant."

Blaketon raised a questioning eyebrow as Alf Ventress said to Vaughan, "Come and sit with me back in the van, sir. You can see Matthew in a moment I'm sure."

"What is it Bellamy?" Blaketon asked.

"Matthew is very badly bruised Sarge." Phil swallowed. "He's been the victim of - I don't know - its more than bullying Sarge. He's being regularly assaulted by older boys. He's told us about being tied to stairs, stripped, held down in cold baths, locked in cold bathrooms naked, its pretty bad Sarge."

"Christ," Blaketon breathed. "And he told no one?"

"His Housemaster who sent him to see the Deputy Head. Who gave him the belt Sarge. For tale telling."

Mattie looked up in fear as Blaketon went into the cottage with Phil. Nick quietly took the boy's hand. "Its all right, Matthew, this is our Sergeant."

Phil went over to Roache who was watching closely. "Come on you," he said uncuffing him from the chair and cuffing the man to himself. "You've somewhere you need to be."

As they left Blaketon crouched down in front of Matthew. Before speaking to him he said to Nick, "You all right Rowan? You've got some blood on your face."

"Yeah just cuts from when we rolled the car, Sarge," Nick replied.

Blaketon nodded and focused on the boy. "PC Bellamy has told me what's been happening to yer lad," he said. "Well I can tell you now, no one else is going to hurt yer. Now, your Dad's out there desperate to see yer. I'm going to go and have a little chat with him and then will yer come out and see him?"

Mattie looked at Nick anxiously.

"I'll stay with you," Nick said gently.

Mattie nodded slowly.

"Before I go," Blaketon said, "Would you mind me just having a look at them bruises you've got?"

Blaketon's jaw tightened as he noted the marks and bruising. He and Nick exchanged quick glances.

"All right Matthew," the Sergeant said as he straightened up. "You've no need to be worrying lad. Its over."


	9. Chapter 9

Blaketon spent some time outside the cottage talking to John Vaughan as Mattie sat quietly with Nick, waiting. Finally Blaketon came back inside. "Mattie, come on,"he said gently. "Yer Dad knows everything and he just wants yer home."

Nick got up with Mattie but the boy was clearly exhausted and swayed slightly as he stood. "Here, come on," Nick said, scooping him up into his arms, the boy still wrapped in the thick blankets.

"Are you limping Rowan?" Blaketon asked as Nick moved to the cottage door with Mattie.

"Fell. Getting out of the car last night," Nick admitted. "Just a sprain Sarge."

As they got outside John Vaughan stared in dismay at his son huddled in a police constable's arms. "Its fine, sir," Nick said soothingly, "he's just exhausted mainly. He'll want a doctor looking at him though, sir."

"Mattie." The man held out his arms and Nick gently passed the boy over. He flung his arms round his father's neck, sobbing.

"Oh Mattie, I'm sorry, what've I done?"

Nick stepped back, watching as John Vaughan and his son were taken to a waiting vehicle. Phil moved over to stand next to his colleague

"You all right?" he asked him

"Yeah. You?"

Phil nodded

Blaketon came over to them. "You two, we'll get yer back to the station. Hot drinks and breakfast for the pair of yer. Rowan do you want a doctor?"

"No Sarge."

Blaketon paused then, "Yer did all right last night you two."

The two looked sharply at each other. "Sarge, you do know about the car don't you?" Nick checked.

"Aye. But I've been pestering Division for a replacement for months. Mebbe now they'll have to do summat about it!"

The two constables looked startled at each other as Blaketon moved away shouting orders.

"Bloody hell," Phil said.

"May as well make the most of being in the good books," Nick said. "It won't last!"

* * *

><p>Nick had never been so glad to finally get home to Aidensfield later that day. Eileen had been fully appraised at what had happened and she looked anxiously at him when he wearily came in through the door.<p>

"How are you?" she asked. "You look exhausted."

"Yeah, I might catch up on some sleep in a bit," he admitted sitting down wearily at the table, and picking Katie up from where she was playing on the floor and cuddling her. "Hallo you. How've you been?"

"Good as gold." Eileen put a cup of tea in front of Nick. "Nick, Alf told me about that poor little boy. Will he be all right?"

"Physically, he'll mend." Nick shook his his head. "Mentally, might take a bit longer."

"What will happen at the school?"

"Well it turns out this isn't the first time this has happened. After what's happened with Mattie, some of the other, younger boys have been brave enough to speak out. Some of these older ones terrorising the younger ones - and whilst this term its all come Mattie's way some terms its been other children - were Prefects and they told the kids they were told by the Head to bully them to toughen them up. So they never said a word. The only kid who did speak up was Mattie and all that got him was a hiding off the Deputy Head."

Eileen shook his head "What about the Head himself?"

"He's offered his resignation. So has Wilson the Deputy Head. I also think there will be a lot of boys withdrawn from the School today. We know the identity of the boys who have been carrying out the assaults and CID are going to speak to them - its not impossible they'll be charged."

"And Matthew?"

"Home with his father in a couple of days. He's not well enough to travel just yet." Nick yawned widely.

Eileen smiled. "Bed for you," she said.

Nick hobbled off upstairs, had a long hot bath and then pretty much collapsed into bed.

* * *

><p>At about four pm there was a knock on the Police House door. Eileen was doing some tidying in the kitchen, Katie was in her high chair. "Who can that be Katie?" Eileen said to the child as she went to open it.<p>

She smiled at the tall, handsome man on the step. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Oh - I was just here to speak to PC Rowan if I may. My name's John Vaughan."

Eileen stepped to one side. "Come in," she said. "Nick's asleep but I'll tell him you're here."

"No, you mustn't disturb him, I can come back."

"He'll want to speak to you," Eileen said firmly.

The man came into the kitchen and smiled at Katie who promptly dropped the toy she was holding and squealed crossly. The man picked it up for her. "Here you are," he said gently crouching by her. He looked up at Eileen. "She's gorgeous. What's her name?"

"Katie." Eileen went to put the kettle on. "I'm Eileen by the way - I'm Katie's - well, great-aunt! I help Nick to look after her."

John Vaughan frowned. "Is Katie's mother -"

"She died a few weeks after Katie was born. Leukaemia."

"That's terrible."

"Yes." Eileen looked up. "Oh, I think I can hear Nick getting up. I'll tell him you're here. Won't be a moment. Sit down, make yourself comfortable."

John sat down at the kitchen table, as Eileen met Nick coming down the stairs. "John Vaughan's here to see you Nick."

Nick smiled as he came into the kitchen and found John playing with Katie. "She's wrapped you round her little finger already!" he said.

"She's lovely." John paused. "You don't mind me calling in? I wanted to say thank you to you, and PC Bellamy, personally for what you did for Mattie."

"Not at all," Nick said taking the tea Eileen was offering round and sitting down at the table.

"Come on Katie," Eileen said to the baby, "let's leave Daddy to talk shall we?"

"No - don't leave on my account," John said. "Please."

"All right, if you're sure," Eileen said, sitting down at the table with them.

"How's Mattie doing?" Nick asked John.

"He's - quiet, but all right. The doctor said his physical injuries are not too bad. Mentally it might take a bit longer. He wants to sleep a lot now so he's back at the hotel and the landlady is minding him. She's taken quite a shine to him. So I went to the police station - at Ashfordly - and spoke to PC Bellamy there. And I've hired a car so thought I'd drive over here and speak to you." John swallowed. "Then tomorrow I want to go up to Stokesley Hall to collect some of Matthew's things." He held up a hand. "I'm not looking for trouble. Just collect his things and go."

Nick nodded. "I could come up there with you if you like. I can borrow a Land Rover from the garage in the village. It will be easier to get up there in that."

"I'd like that, thank you." John looked at Nick. "I can't believe I sent him away - Mattie, I mean."

"Grief makes you act in strange ways sometimes - do things you wouldn't normally do, act out of character," Nick said. "I wouldn't worry yourself too much about that."

John looked at him. "Eileen did tell me about your wife," he said. "Tell me, does it, get easier."

"I'm not sure about easier," Nick said, "but you adapt somehow. I really wouldn't give yourself too much of a bad time sir. I found it hard with Katie at first after her Mum died and the way I behaved - I'm not even sure I recognise myself looking back."

The man nodded "I- I've offered to pay for some of the repairs to the damaged police car."

"I wouldn't worry about that sir," Nick said. "I rather think my Sergeant has been trying to negotiate for a replacement for some time. I suppose now Division will have to send one!"

The man paused. "You and your colleague, well, I can't thank you enough for what you did for Mattie last night," he said. "Mattie talked about you both, he said you were kind to him and he felt, well, the safest he's felt for a long time."

"We're glad we could help. He's a credit to you, sir."

* * *

><p>The next day as promised Nick took John up to Stokesley Hall. The place was a hive of activity with police vehicles outside as well as vehicles belonging to relevant officials from Social Services, the Education Authority. Then there were vehicles belonging to worried parents who had arrived to take their boys away.<p>

Blaketon and Nick stood to one side quietly watching as they waited for John Vaughan to come back with Mattie's things. He had been escorted up to the dormitory areas by Phil just in case there was any trouble but the man was calm and in control of himself so they didn't think there would be.

"What'll happen to the school Sarge?" Nick asked.

"Well a new Head will take over and I suppose try and rebuild," Blaketon said. "I gather the responsible boys have been expelled. There may be charges against the two ringleaders. But its going to take awhile to persuade anyone to leave their boys here again."

"Yeah." Nick looked up at the house. "Its no place for a child anyway. " He stopped speaking as John came back with Phil.

"Get everything sir?" Blaketon asked.

The man nodded. "Such as what was left. They've destroyed most of his things, Sergeant. He took photos of his mother to school with him - they've been cut up and the photo frames smashed. Look."

"The -" Blaketon stopped himself from swearing.

"Come on sir," Nick said quietly stepping forward. "Its over now for Matthew. Lets get you back to him. When are you thinking of going home?"

"We're leaving on the nine o'clock morning train," the man said. "Matthew is desperate to go home and see Joanie. She'll bring him round I know. And I'm taking some leave of absence to spend time with Matthew as well."

As the man got into the Land Rover Phil said to Blaketon and Nick, "Bloody feral they are. They've cut up his clothes, smashed anything they could smash. Hardly owt worth taking back, really." He shook his head "Hate to say it Sarge but if Mattie hadn't run away, well I don't know how far they might have gone."

* * *

><p>Nick and Phil went to see Mattie and his Dad off on their journey home. Mattie was quiet and pale but he seemed glad to see them.<p>

"Have a safe journey home Mattie," Nick said quietly. "And don't worry about anything. All the bad stuff's over with now."

"They tore up my pictures of my mum."

"I know. I'm sorry. But I'm sure your Dad's got lots more," Nick said.

"We have And we'll look at them together Matthew and you can pick the one you like best. More than one if you like"

The boy smiled. "I'd like that."

Nick and Phil helped the pair onto their train and watched as it left the station taking Mattie back to the safety of home. Phil gave a deep sigh.

"Bloody hell," he said

"Yeah." Nick looked at Phil "Sure you're all right?"

"Yeah. Nick, he'll be all right, the lad, won't he?"

"I think so. Once he's home and he feels safe" Nick shook his head. "Hell of a week."

They went back to the panda car parked outside to go back to the station. As they got in, the radio crackled. Phil picked up the call. It was Alf.

"You two on the way back to the station?"

"Yeah, just seen the Vaughans off."

"Aye, well, you might want to take the long way round."

"Alf?"

"Division won't pass a new vehicle - insisted on the one you pranged being put in for repair. The bill's not pretty. Blaketon's going to have your hide."

Phil groaned and shut his eyes.

"Ah well," Nick said, starting the engine on the panda car. "We knew we wouldn't be in the good books for long. Come on, no point hanging about. May as well get the bollocking over and done with!"


End file.
